


Wir halten fest und treu zusammen

by mariothellama



Series: The journey [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: A Journey, A love Story, Alternate Universe, Erik and Marco have unusual and interesting occupations, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time Making Love, Happy Ending, Horses, Kissing, Looking for true love, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, bathing together in a lake, binding yourself to someone for life, making love under the stars, the horses wanted some romance too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: In a land far, far away, somewhere and somewhen, Erik and Marco are both looking for true love, even if Marco doesn't know it. They meet in unusual circumstances. They go on a journey. Have they found true love? Can they find a way to be together despite all the obstacles in their path?This story was told to me in a dream and I had to write it down.





	1. A meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



> My dearest GoForGoals
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! I hope that you have a wonderful day filled with love and laughter and happiness. Your friendship brings joy to my life, so this story is a very small thank you for all of that.
> 
> This story genuinely came to me in a dream about two months ago. I woke up with the entire story in my head and knew that this was your birthday story. So I hope that you like it. It had no title - I'd thought of calling it 'The Journey' but wasn't entirely happy with that - until a couple of days ago. The title will hopefully make sense by the end.

Marco strode purposefully towards the door of the inn. He needed a bath and a change of clothes. He badly needed to shave as well, he thought, running his fingers over the three days’ worth of stubble bristling on his chin. And before any of that he needed something to eat. And a drink. This small mountain town was a long way from his home in the capital city, but the journey had been worth it. He’d finally tracked down the man who had attacked at least half a dozen women in the capital and handed him over to the local magistrates. No more women would have to fear walking the streets alone at night because of that animal and Marco was satisfied at a job well done.

He didn’t need to work. His father was a rich merchant, trading in amber and silks. But Marco couldn’t cope with a life sitting at home counting his gold. Nor did his father’s profession appeal to him. So he had apprenticed himself to a bounty hunter, an unusual step for a man of his background and status. But the work had appealed to him. The mental and physical challenge. Being outside in the open air so much of the time. The relative freedom. And the prospect of being able to use his skills to do good once he was in charge of his own destiny.

His wealth meant that he had the luxury of buying his freedom after three years and now he was independent, able to pick and choose the commissions he undertook. He only hunted criminals or those who were a threat to the wellbeing of others. And he never, ever hunted escaped apprentices or fleeing bondsmen. The laws of the kingdom were clear. Bonded men and women were to be treated well, with respect and dignity, during their time of service. The penalties for failing to do so were severe. So anyone who fled their Master or Mistress, putting themselves outside the law and the protection of society, condemning themselves to a life on the run, had to have a very good reason for doing so in Marco’s opinion and he could only wish them well.

He pushed open the door of the inn, feeling a dozen pairs of eyes weighing him up as he entered. Marco exuded power and confidence. He was tall and slender in build, but well-muscled and with quick reactions, able to defend himself in any situation. Overconfident opponents sometimes made the fatal mistake of underestimating his strength, but only ever once.

Marco walked up to the bar, ordering a tankard of ale and a bowl of stew with vegetables and bread. Out of habit his eyes scanned the room looking for danger or threat. He saw someone he recognised sitting at one of the tables and his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Turning back to the innkeeper, he ordered another tankard of ale and a second plate of food, asking for both meals to be brought over to his table.

He made his way over to the small table in the corner, careful not to spill any of the foaming liquid in the heavy ale tankards, sitting down opposite the young man he had noticed earlier.

‘Erik, may I call you Erik?’ he asked politely. The young man nodded miserably.

‘I mean you no harm, I promise. And I have no interest in taking your body, tempting though it is. I mean your profession no disrespect, and I have several friends who have spoken most highly of your services, but when I welcome someone into my bed, I want it to be because they desire it as much as I do, not because it is an obligation or because I’ve paid for it.’

The young man looked at him with greater interest and less suspicion now. ‘So you know who I am then?’

‘Of course. You are Erik Durm, the most celebrated male courtesan in the capital. Men have given small fortunes for just one night with you. And your disappearance has been the talk of the town for weeks.’

Erik just looked at him, not saying a word.

‘I don’t suppose you want to tell me why you fled,’ Marco enquired, ‘I know that your Master was good to you and treated you with kindness. You lived a life of privilege and luxury that few could dream of. And you would have worked out your service in a few years and then been free to live the rest of your life as you chose. But here you are, in a wayside inn in a small mountain town.’ Marco waved his hand disparagingly at their surroundings.

‘No, I’d rather not.’

‘Fair enough.’

Their rather one-sided conversation was interrupted by the innkeeper bringing two bowls of the delicious smelling stew over to them, along with a loaf of freshly baked bread. Marco saw Erik’s nostrils flare, saw the hungry way he looked at the food. He had been right. The young man was ravenous, he probably hadn’t eaten properly for days.

‘Eat,’ he said, ‘I ordered it for you. I thought you looked hungry. And I’m starving, it’s hungry work chasing criminals. And before you ask, I don’t expect anything in return.’

Erik hesitated for a moment until his hunger won out and he began to eat. They ate in silence until the bowls were empty and the loaf completely demolished. Marco ordered a second round of ales for them and they sat there, taking the measure of each other.

Finally Erik asked him the question that had been on his mind since Marco had sat down. ‘What do you intend doing with me?’

Marco thought for a moment. ‘If I recognised you, then so will others. And there are those who don’t have my scruples or who would not treat you with the respect you deserve.’

And Marco meant this. He hated the thought of anyone hurting or mistreating the young man who sat before him, the very idea made him feel sick to his stomach. He didn’t know why, but deep inside he already wanted to protect Erik with his own life. More than that, he wanted to get to know this fascinating young man, to learn who he really was. Maybe Erik would even come to trust him, to tell him why he had fled?

Erik nodded.

‘So let us make a deal,’ Marco suggested. ‘You will come back to the capital with me, without arguing or trying to escape. And if you can convince me that you ran away for good reason on the way, then I will see to you having the means to start a new life in safety. That’s a promise.’

Erik looked at him, clearly intrigued. ‘Why would you do this? You’re a bounty hunter.’

‘You’re right. But I chose this life for my own reasons. And once I had worked off the years of my apprenticeship, I took a vow only to work for the good of the community. I have never brought back an escaped apprentice or bondsman before. It goes against my ethical code.’

‘So why make an exception for me?’

‘For the reasons I gave. And as for the rest, well you need to respect my right to privacy in the same way that I respect yours. Maybe one day you’ll earn the right to learn the whole truth.’

Erik seemed to accept this and they sat drinking their ale, talking companionably for a while. Erik was an intelligent and cultured conversational partner, which was not surprising since he had been the companion to some of the wealthiest and most powerful men in the capital. Marco brought him up to date on all the latest developments, laughing out loud at Erik’s humorous and insightful comments.

Finally it was time for bed. Erik was yawning and the dark circles under his eyes suggested that he hadn’t slept well for the last few nights.

‘My horse is in the stables. We both need a good night’s sleep before starting our journey.’

Erik followed him up to the room Marco had arranged for them. They stood there, looking at one another for a moment until there was a knock at the door. A maid came in carrying a pile of fresh towels, followed by two burly men carrying a large bathtub.

‘Why don’t you bathe first, Erik?’ suggested Marco, ‘I’ll wait outside the door.’ Marco badly needed to wash, but he knew that Erik needed it more. And it was a way to convince him that his motives were pure. Erik didn’t trust him yet and that was understandable, but Marco longed for him to come to trust him.

‘Outside the door?’ queried Erik.

‘Of course, you deserve your privacy. I’ll leave a nightshirt for you on the bed.’

Marco waited outside, listening to the sounds of Erik bathing. He didn’t trust Erik either yet. But he only went back in when he was sure that Erik was washed and dressed. Erik was a breathtaking sight now he let himself truly look at him. He looked younger and more vulnerable dressed in Marco’s spare knee-length white nightshirt, his cheeks flushing the most delicious shade of pink as he became aware of Marco observing him so closely.

Despite his youthful good looks, Erik was every inch a fully grown man. Now he was clean and fresh, his soft light-brown hair looked just so very touchable and Marco longed to be able to bury his fingers in it. His features were fine and regular, his face beautifully shaped with high, sharply-defined cheekbones. The outline of Erik’s torso was clearly visible under the fine linen of the nightshirt and Marco could see that he was slightly taller than himself, broad in the shoulder but with a narrow waist and long elegant limbs.

Marco felt almost dizzy looking at Erik’s shapely legs, at legs that seemed to go on forever. And Marco tried not to even think of what else lay under that nightshirt, at what could drive a man to lose his reason. But it was when he looked in Erik’s eyes, into those profound hazel mirrors into Erik’s soul, that Marco knew that he was lost beyond all redemption. Then Erik smiled at him and he fell even deeper into the abyss. And he never, ever wanted to be rescued.

Trying to control himself, Marco turned round to pour some of the additional hot water that had been brought up into the bathtub. Keeping his back to Erik, he stripped off, stepping into the tin tub to soap and rinse himself off, washing his reddish golden hair in the last of the rapidly cooling water. He knew that Erik was watching him, he could feel curious eyes burning holes into his back. But Marco wasn’t at all ashamed of his strong, muscular body, even if it wasn’t quite as elegant and beautiful as Erik’s.

He picked up a towel to dry his face and hair as he climbed out of the bath. He was facing Erik now and the younger man would be able to see everything, but Marco’s face was covered and that made it easier for them. Finally he walked over to his side of the bed, sensing that Erik’s eyes never left his naked body, shrugging his own nightshirt over his head. Marco supposed that this was the first time Erik had been alone with a naked man who didn’t want to have sex with him. While Marco was far from uninterested in the delights of Erik’s body, he didn’t want to have sex with him. He wanted to make love to him. And they would need to get to know each other and be able to trust each other for that ever to be able to happen.

Marco looked at Erik after the used bathwater and towels had been cleared away, feeling uneasy about what he had to say next.

‘The thing is, Erik, we both could do with a good night’s sleep, especially if I am to be able to protect you on the road tomorrow. And … well … ’

But Erik interrupted him. ‘It’s alright, Marco. I understand. You need to be able to sleep without worrying about me escaping or trying to hurt you in your sleep. I understand, that’s your job, your profession, what you’re trained to do. You’re good at your job, just like I am at mine, I can see that.’

Marco grinned at him, suddenly relieved. ‘Exactly. And I don’t want to tie you up, that doesn’t feel right. So would it be an acceptable compromise if I tie your wrist to mine overnight? That way we are both bound together.’

The answering smile Erik bestowed on him was even more breathtaking that the last one. It actually made Marco’s chest hurt. And he was painfully aware of Erik lying next to him as they drifted off to sleep, of the sweet sound of his breathing, the warmth of his body, the smell of his skin. But Marco slept better than he had for months that night, waking up refreshed and ready to face the challenges that lay ahead. Above all the challenge of winning Erik’s trust and maybe even his heart.


	2. A journey

They stood side by side the next morning, washing and shaving with the warm water that had been brought up, enjoying the luxury. They would try and find wayside inns to stay in overnight on their journey, but Marco knew that this wouldn’t always be possible, that sometimes they would have to rough it in the open air. They ate a hearty breakfast to give them energy for the journey, Erik was still clearly hungry despite last night’s huge dinner.

And then it was time to leave. Marco went to collect his horse from the stables, a sparkling, spirited silver-grey stallion. He petted him lovingly, greeting his faithful mount, ‘Good morning boy. I hope that you slept as well as I did last night. Are you ready for our journey?' Shadow whinnied his assent, just as if he knew exactly what his human was asking him.

Erik came forward, holding out his hand for Shadow to sniff, letting the horse thoroughly investigate him. Of course Shadow would be able to smell Marco on him, he was even wearing some of Marco’s clothes until they could find him new ones. So Shadow seemed to accept Erik into their travelling group, even nibbling friendlily on his shoulder. Erik stroked Shadow’s velvety-soft nose, kissing it ever so gently, which made Shadow whinny in satisfaction. Marco’s horse was loyal and brave, but a complete show-off who always wanted to find new admirers, and it seemed that he had found another one in Erik.

‘Can you ride?’ Marco asked.

‘I can ride you, but not a horse. Not much call for horse riding in my professional life,’ Erik answered with a cheeky wink.

Marco had to laugh. He liked Erik’s cheekiness and confidence, not to mention the fact that he wasn’t at all embarrassed about what he did – or had done – for a living.

‘Alright, so Shadow can carry the baggage and we’ll walk. Maybe he’ll let us both ride him for a bit later. If you like riding, perhaps we can pick you up a horse once we get nearer to the capital city.’

So the three of them set off. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. And he was with Erik. So this was the most perfect journey Marco had ever been on. It was surprisingly easy being with Erik, they were happy talking together, they were happy being silent together, just enjoying the moment, enjoying the day. And he was slightly surprised at how strong and fit Erik was, that he had clearly kept himself in good shape.

It was towards late afternoon that Marco asked Erik if he wanted to try riding Shadow. If they both rode for a bit, then they could reach the next town before sundown and there would be the possibility of warm food, hot water and a comfortable bed. Shadow liked the sound of a nice, comfy stable for the night as well, so he was all for the idea.

Marco bit his lip as he waited for Erik’s answer, knowing that both of them riding Shadow would mean them being in close physical proximity. But Erik only smiled and asked Marco to help him up. Marco bit his lip for a different reason as he watched Erik’s improbably long legs swinging elegantly over Shadow’s back, taking a firm grasp of Erik’s hips to steady him.

Marco mounted Shadow, hesitating for a second, but Erik didn’t falter, leaning back and wriggling to make himself comfortable between Marco’s thighs. Marco had a feeling that he was going to be biting his lip a lot when he was sharing the back of a horse with Erik. Erik seemed to be quite relaxed and open about these things, so maybe the best course of action was just to come out with it?

‘Look, Erik. If I … well if I … it’s not you … well it is you … and the horse of course.’ This was beginning to sound seriously weird even to Marco. ‘I mean … what I really want to say is that I don’t want to do anything about it … well that it isn’t strictly true either. What I really mean is that I have no expectations of you, that I won’t make any demands of you.’ Finally he had managed to find the right words, even if he had the distinct impression that Shadow was laughing at his human’s tongue-tied stupidity.

Erik laughed too, but the brunet’s laugh was warm and friendly. ‘I’d actually be rather offended if you didn’t exhibit that kind of … um … reaction. And it would do my reputation terrible damage. But I appreciate what you say, Marco. You are a good and honourable man. And it’s been a long time since I was with someone who didn’t make demands on me.’ Erik’s voice sounded wistful here.

They managed to reach the inn before nightfall. It felt good being with Erik, eating together companionably in the public saloon, before going up to their room, washing and falling into bed together, pleasantly tired from the day’s exertions in the fresh air. Marco was worried that there might be an awkward moment before bed until Erik held out his wrist without being asked. They spent a second night together, bound to each other, Marco lulled to sleep by the sweet, gentle sound of Erik’s breathing.

Day followed day, and night followed night. Days spent walking and talking, getting to know each other better, riding on Shadow’s back for a couple of hours each day. Erik was becoming proficient on horseback and Marco was comfortable riding with him, except for one uncomfortable problem. Parts of his body liked being this close to Erik a little bit too much and, since they were together all the time, Marco never had the opportunity to release his frustration. But that was a small price to play for being so close to Erik. And Erik had the grace not to pretend not to notice.

They were taking a somewhat roundabout route to the capital city, partly to be able to find somewhere to stay each night in this mountainous region, partly because Marco was in no hurry to bring this journey to an end. And if Erik had worked this out, well he wasn’t saying anything.

They reached a small town well before sundown one day and decided to halt for the night. Marco was leading Shadow by his reins when his usually reasonably obedient stallion suddenly veered off to the side, dragging Marco with him. ‘Whoa, boy,’ he coaxed, but Shadow wasn’t stopping, not until he had led Marco and Erik to a small paddock off the main street. Shadow only came to a halt when he was nose to nose with a beautiful white mare. They whinnied at each other in apparent recognition, almost as if they were old friends, and seemed unwilling to be separated.

‘Hmmm, it seems as if Shadow has found you a mount, Erik. What do you think? Shall we see if she is for sale to a good home?’

Half an hour later and after some haggling, they walked away leading two horses. Shadow was extremely happy with their new companion and so was Erik, who stroked and kissed her soft white nose ever so tenderly as they put their horses to bed for the night.

‘I think I’ll call her Moonlight,’ he decided, ‘it goes well with Shadow and the two of them seem to be destined to be together.’ Shadow and Moonlight whinnied in agreement and Marco couldn’t help hoping in his heart of hearts that perhaps he and Erik were also destined for one another.

Now they could both ride, they could cover more distance, even though they still chose to walk and lead their mounts some of the time. And now they spent much of the time in the saddle, travelling from town to town was less essential, so the night finally came when they decided to sleep outside under the stars.

Marco lit a fire and they cooked over the glowing embers. And then they sat there in the darkness, taking turns to drink out of Marco’s hip flask, talking until it was time to go to sleep. This was perhaps the most romantic evening of Marco’s life so far. Erik held up his wrist when it was time to go to bed, but this time Marco shook his head. He knew that Erik would never do him any harm. And if he wanted to take Moonlight and some supplies and ride off, well he wasn’t Marco’s prisoner. Marco desperately wanted Erik stay with him, but only of his own free will.

Marco slept fitfully that night. He woke after about an hour to see that Erik had got up and was creeping over to where Moonlight was sleeping soundly next to Shadow. Marco sighed to himself, his heart hurting as if it was being stabbed repeatedly with a knife. Erik was leaving him. But instead he simply knelt down to stroke Moonlight’s glossy white flanks before going over to the perimeter of their camp site to relieve himself.

He didn’t know why, but Marco lifted the edge of his blanket invitingly as Erik came back. Erik accepted his invitation, lying down with his back to his chest, his soft, brown hair gently tickling Marco’s chin.

‘Drinking right before bedtime has that effect on me,' explained Erik, 'and if you hold me in your arms, you’ll know if I get up in the night. It might be more pleasant than binding our wrists together.’

Marco could hardly breathe as he wrapped his arm round the young man snuggled up against him, loosely at first, before pulling Erik close, splaying his hand possessively across his chest.

‘And of course I won’t run away, Marco. How could I ever live with myself if I separated Moonlight from Shadow?’ Erik added. And Marco hoped that the unspoken ‘and I don’t want to run away from you’ didn’t echo in his own head alone.

Their journey continued and Erik showed no inclination to head straight for the capital city either. This was their time together, an intimate, magical journey through the countryside, just the two of them. And Shadow and Moonlight of course. And Marco was still hoping that Erik would open up and tell him why he had fled.

His opportunity came a few nights later. They were sleeping out under the stars once more and somehow that felt more private, more appropriate to exchanging confidences, than sleeping in an inn.

Erik was curled up snugly in Marco’s arms. This felt so good, so right, Erik’s warm, lithe, muscular body pressed up against his. Marco couldn’t resist pressing a gentle kiss against Erik’s hair. He held his breath for an instant, worried that he had gone too far, but Erik only sighed contentedly.

Marco took courage. ‘Erik, I don’t want to press you, but are you ready to talk yet?’

There was a moment of silence, before Erik wriggled round to face him.

‘I was sixteen when I made my decision,’ his voice was surprisingly calm and flat. ‘I come from a small town on the edge of a great forest. If I had stayed there, I would have become apprenticed to a cobbler. But I wanted to see the world. And more importantly, I wanted money for my family. I would never have been able to make enough money as a shoemaker for my family to be safe and secure.

So I went to the capital city and bound myself to a Master, to a life as a professional courtesan. I thought that I would be good at it, that I could have a successful career. And the entrance money I was paid as a bondsman in such a profession was enough to ensure that my family would be comfortably off for the rest of their lives. It was the right decision. I never regretted it. I enjoyed my life. And I knew that after twelve years I would be free, free to live my own life as I chose and with whom I wanted. Everything was perfect.’ Erik shrugged.

‘And what changed?’ Marco gently probed.

‘I changed,’ was Erik’s response. ‘I could feel my heart withering and dying within me. I could feel my capacity to love disappearing. And then came the day when I just knew. When the realisation hit me like a bolt of lightning. If I didn’t escape that life there and then, I would lose all hope of finding true love forever. So I ran away. I suppose I ran away to find my true love. And I … and I hope that I have found him.’

Erik raised his eyes to Marco, love, trust and above all hope shining out of them. The hope that Marco loved him too.

‘You have, Erik. You have. I can promise you that. I think I hoped that you would be the one for me the very first time I saw you. That was partly why I brought you with me on this journey,’ confessed Marco. He wound his fingers in Erik’s hair, as he had wanted to do since the first day they had met. And then he pulled Erik towards him for their first kiss.

Erik’s lips were soft and sweet under his, full and ripe as he shyly returned the kiss. Marco kept the pressure light, gently nibbling at Erik’s lips, tenderly licking over them with the very tip of his tongue, giving the wonderful young man in his arms all the time he needed. Erik soon became more confident and more curious, his tongue darting out to meet Marco’s, inviting him to deepen their kiss.

He slipped his tongue past Erik’s slightly parted lips, his heart rejoicing at the soft, blissful sigh Erik gave. Erik tasted sweet as honey, as succulent as sun-ripened peaches, and of something that Marco could only describe as the perfect taste of Erik. He licked around inside the sweet cavern of Erik’s mouth, mapping every sensitive spot, teasing the insides of his cheeks, licking over the roof of his mouth. Erik moaned in response, becoming bolder, his tongue exploring Marco’s mouth, their tongues dancing together.

Finally, dizzy with the lack of air and intoxicated from their kisses, their lips had to reluctantly part. Marco stroked Erik’s hair, looking at him with eyes full of love and adoration, almost unable to believe that this had really happened. That he and Erik had been looking for one another without knowing it. That they had found each other. And that they loved each other.

‘That was my first kiss,’ Erik’s voice was soft with wonder, ‘and it was worth waiting for. It was worth waiting for true love’s kiss.’

***

They lay awake half the night, talking and stroking each other, exchanging kisses and sometimes just smiling at each other. Marco was so happy, his heart so overflowing with joy, that he half thought it could actually burst. He’d made it clear to Erik that he was happy to wait as long as it took for more than kisses, that he was content just to be able to hold and stroke and kiss the man he loved. He wanted to woo Erik, to court him. To make it all about Erik and his needs. To give him time to enjoy being in love without anyone making demands of his body beyond sweet kisses and tender caresses. Erik deserved that and Marco was proud to be the one who was able to give it to him.

And he could sense that Erik was grateful for this, grateful to be wanted for more than his body. It wasn’t that Marco didn’t ache and burn to be able to make love to Erik. He did. And Erik knew that he did. But he wanted it because he loved Erik for the wonderful, amazing man that he truly was, not just because he was handsome or desirable. Although Erik was unquestionably handsome and desirable, as Marco’s traitorous body reminded him all too often. But he could set aside that ache for the bliss of seeing the love blossom in Erik. And as their kisses and caresses became ever more passionate on that wonderful evening, he was gratified to feel that Erik wasn't unaffected by being in his arms either.

Marco knew that they couldn’t be separated from one another ever again. Both of their hearts would wither and die if that happened. He was Erik’s one true love and Erik was his. And he could never let Erik go back to his former life, not now that he knew what it meant to love and to be loved in return. So there were two solutions, even if he was reluctant to bring either of them up.

He allowed them a few blessed days of revelling in their new found love before confronting the harsh realities of their situation. They were lying together in bed one night, enjoying the luxury of cuddling in a comfy bed, even if they were both nostalgic for their nights beneath the stars.

Marco took a deep breath. ‘I assume that we both know that we can’t separate Moonlight and Shadow.’

Erik giggled, warm puffs of breath tickling Marco’s chest. ‘Shadow would never forgive you.’ But then he became more serious, lifting his head from where it was cradled against Marco’s shoulder to look him deep in the eyes. ‘And I don’t want to ever be apart from you, not now that we have found each other. But how?’

‘I feel exactly the same way. And there are two options open to us. One is that we both go on the run, become outlaws, leave the kingdom and travel far, far away.’

Erik’s eyes widened in wonder. ‘You would do that for me. Give up everything?’

‘Of course. I would be giving up things that don’t matter for the most precious thing in the entire world - you.’

Erik sighed blissfully at that, basking in the depths of Marco’s unconditional love for a moment. ‘But you said that there were two options?’ he asked.

‘Yes,’ and this was where Marco became nervous. In a way, running away from it all was easier. ‘Despite my choice of career, which has been accepted as some kind of interesting eccentricity by my family and friends, I am wealthy and well-connected in the capital. I know your Master well. He is a good and a fair man.’

Erik sighed again, for a different reason this time. ‘Yes, I know. He was always kind and respectful to me He promised me that he would make sure I was looked after once my service was up. And I chose this life of my own free will. I can’t help feeling guilty for letting down my Master.’

‘Well, now that you have found true love, now that you have given your heart away, I have the sneaking suspicion that you might not be quite as accomplished at your former profession as before. And your Master is an intelligent man, he will know that as well.’

‘I know,’ admitted Erik, ‘it is why we are told not to fall in love, to wait until our years of service are worked out. But I couldn’t do it. I wasn’t able to. I knew what was happening to me. Or maybe you were calling to me?’ Erik smiled shyly at Marco, who smiled back, Erik’s words giving him the courage to go on.

‘He can’t just let you go. The law has to be upheld and, even more importantly, it has to be seen to be upheld. But,’ and now Marco began to feel physically sick, scared that Erik might be disgusted at what he was about to suggest, ‘I am completely certain that if we go to him, explain the situation, and I offer to buy out the remaining years of your service, he will transfer your bond to me. It might surprise you, but there is a hopelessly romantic heart hidden deep within that hard-headed businessman.’

Marco hadn’t known how Erik would react, but what he hadn’t expected was for Erik to wrap his arms round his neck and pepper him with dozens of hot, passionate, loving kisses.

‘Thank you, Marco. Thank you so much,’ cried Erik, when he finally paused his enthusiastic kisses long enough to draw breath.

Marco was stunned. ‘Are you really alright with this? You know what it means. That we will have to go through the formalities of transfer. That you will be my bondsman until the full twelve years are up. I cannot free you, much as I would like to. That would disrespect the law, not to mention your former Master. And it would make your position untenable. If we are to live together in the capital city, I want us to be able to do so openly and honourably.’

Erik shook his head in wonder. ‘Oh, Marco, this is the most perfect thing you could do for me. You are doing it so that we can be together. I know that you love me and I love you. That is all that matters. Our legal relationship has nothing to do with our love. And I am glad that everything can be done correctly according to the law. I made an agreement and I am a man of my word. You are enabling me to keep that promise. That means so much to me. Thank you.’

Marco was struck dumb by Erik’s words, hardly able to believe that such a handsome, intelligent, honourable man had given him the most precious gift of his love. So he showed him how overjoyed he was in the best way possible, pulling Erik close and kissing him tenderly and passionately, their bodies melting against each other, just like their hearts and souls were already eternally melded together. All that could be heard in the still night air of their room were the gentle, sweet sounds of their kisses and soft sighs of bliss.


	3. A future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest GoForGoals
> 
> Well their magical journey finally has to come to an end and I hope that you like the conclusion of their story. This is the ending that was told to me. I began writing their journey on Monday and this story has accompanied me through this past week. It was perhaps a fitting companion, a story about true love and one written in the spirit of true friendship, the things we need to remember right now and to hold on to tightly forever.

They had come to the unspoken agreement that it was finally time to head towards the capital city, time to face the consequences of Erik’s actions and begin their new lives together. They were close to the city when they stopped for the final night of their magical journey, choosing to camp outside under the stars rather than look for an inn.

Their resting spot was near a lake and Erik turned to Marco with a smile on his lips. ‘Will you bathe with me, Marco?’ he asked.

Marco’s throat was suddenly dry and he struggled to swallow. But he managed to nod in agreement.

Erik stood by the lakeside and stripped off his clothes, the silver rays of the moonlight illuminating every curve, every muscle, every inch of perfect, pale skin. They had been together for weeks now, but this was the first time Marco had seen Erik naked. He had always given Erik his privacy, but now Erik was choosing to show himself to the man he loved, in his own way and of his own volition. This was a special and intimate moment for them both.

Marco watched entranced, almost forgetting to breathe. It was only once Erik had waded into the water and swum away gracefully that Marco was able to hastily strip off his clothing and follow him. They swam together in the moonlight, gliding through the water, two strong, graceful and elegant young men.

Erik was a powerful swimmer. There had been a pool in his quarters in the capital and he'd swum every day to keep himself strong, fit and supple. Marco made a mental note to have a pool installed in his villa as soon as possible. Although he also hoped that they would ride out together regularly on Moonlight and Shadow and that they would go on many more journeys with one another, camping out under the moon and the stars.

Erik swum up to him almost playfully and whispered in his ear, asking Marco to get out of the water first and wait for him. Marco obeyed, not knowing what Erik wanted, half-hoping, half-fearing that Erik wanted more than just sweet kisses and loving caresses tonight.

He turned to watch Erik emerge from the lake and begin to walk slowly towards him. His breath caught in his throat. This was the most magnificent sight imaginable and Marco knew that this image would stay ingrained in his consciousness as long as he lived, that he would revisit it many, many times in his imagination.

Erik’s hair was wet and he smoothed it back from his forehead with a single graceful movement, his raised arms elongating his silhouette, emphasising just how lovely and desirable he was. The droplets of water flowing down his body glistened in the moonlight and highlighted the beautiful lines of his perfectly-sculpted physique, his broad shoulders, finely-muscled torso, slender waist and those long, elegant legs that went on and on forever.

Marco finally allowed himself to look at the other glories of Erik’s body, the ones that he had tried to refrain from even thinking about during the time they had been together. Erik was so gorgeous here too, hard and proud and obviously aching and longing for Marco every bit as much as he himself ached and longed for Erik.

He wanted to worship that body, to adore and taste every single inch of it. And it seemed as if Erik wanted this too. He walked up to Marco, standing relaxed and naked before him, his gaze open and trusting, looking at Marco with those beautiful hazel eyes. ‘Make me yours, Marco. Make love to me,’ was all he said.

‘Are you sure, Erik, really sure?’ whispered Marco almost reverently, gently stroking over Erik’s cheekbones with the back of his fingers, a gesture rich with love and promise. ‘Would you not rather wait until we are back in the capital, in a comfy bed, until after we … ?’ He broke off, unwilling to name what would happen on the morrow.

‘I want to be yours, here and now. Outside in the open air where we first confessed our love to one another. Where we are free and equal. I need to be yours to face what will come tomorrow. Please Marco,’ pleaded Erik.

And how could Marco resist that plea? Although they were only a short distance from their sleeping place, he swept Erik up in his arms and carried him. Erik wound his arms round his neck, smiling at Marco’s grand romantic gesture. He laid Erik down ever so carefully, stroking his cheeks, his hair, kissing him softly and tenderly.

‘Let me make love to you, Erik. Let me give you everything you need and deserve. I love you so much.’

Marco knew that Erik had been with men before, with many men, but he didn’t care about that, it wasn’t important. For he knew this was the first time that anyone would have have made love to Erik, the first time that it would all be about his pleasure, the first time that he would be the most important being in the world to the man in whose arms he lay. He knew that he would be the only man who would ever make love to Erik. And that was the only thing that mattered.

He kissed down Erik’s neck, feeling him shift and moan under his body, his mouth exploring every nook and cranny of his strong, broad shoulders. Erik moaned louder as Marco ran his tongue up and down the sensitive skin of his inner arms. His body was just so beautifully responsive, reacting visibly and audibly to each and every one of Marco’s caresses. He took his time kissing and licking over Erik’s torso, his chest, his flat stomach, sucking faint red marks into the pale, soft skin with his passionate, open-mouthed kisses. Erik was shivering by now, but not because the night was cold.

Marco breathed hotly over Erik’s private parts, teasing his lover before moving on. He kissed down the long lines of Erik’s left leg as slowly as he could until he reached the ankle, before equally slowly making his way up the right leg, his tongue tracing wet patterns of love and devotion over the skin. He really was developing a fetish for Erik’s elegant limbs, Marco thought to himself, as his mouth sucked and bit tenderly at Erik’s inner thigh, tantalisingly close to where Erik so badly wanted to feel Marco’s mouth on him.

Erik drew up his knees, spreading his legs wide, inviting Marco in. Marco sighed with bliss as he buried his head between Erik’s outstretched thighs, rubbing his nose in Erik's pubic hair, inhaling the enticing musky fragrance captured therein, taking the heavy sacs that contained his lover’s seed deep into his mouth and sucking gently.

At last it was time and Marco ran his tongue up the silken skin of Erik’s shaft, relishing the feel of silky smooth skin moving over the rock hard steel below under the caresses of his mouth and tongue. He licked Erik until he was moaning and writhing, bucking his hips upward to seek more friction from Marco. Erik was so glorious like this, wanton and abandoned, seeking his own pleasure.

And he tasted every bit as good as he felt as Marco closed his mouth over the leaking, weeping head of Erik’s manhood, lapping up every delicious drop that had spilled from him. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking at Erik’s length while his tongue swirled round the engorged tip over and over again, only pausing to dip into the sensitive slit every so often. Erik jerked and moaned under him, before finally giving himself over to his powerful orgasm, coming hard in Marco’s mouth.

Erik's initial desperate need was sated, but his desire for Marco was not completely satisfied. ‘More, I need more, I need to feel you,’ he moaned.

Marco was on fire with his own need and desire by now, his groin hot, heavy and aching. But he was determined to make this as perfect as possible for Erik. He reached into his travel bag for the small vial of oil that was secreted there, liberally coating his fingers with it, before settling himself over Erik’s trembling body.

He kissed him, his tongue licking over Erik’s lips while his slick fingers circled his entrance. He waited a few moments before slipping his tongue into Erik’s waiting mouth, at the same time easing two questing fingers deep inside him. Erik was no virgin and he was relaxed after his orgasm, but Marco wanted him to be ready and open for him, wanted him to feel nothing but the purest pleasure when they made love for the first time.

He kissed Erik long and deep and wet, his tongue thrusting deep inside his mouth, while his fingers caressed and opened him with every ounce of skill that he possessed. Every so often he brushed his fingertips over the spot hidden inside Erik that made him moan even louder and his hips cant upwards, craving more of this exquisite stimulation. After long, achingly beautiful minutes of being kissed and caressed like this, Erik was ready for him again, begging and moaning, pleading incoherently for Marco to make him his.

Marco had suppressed his own desire for so long now, pushing it to the back of his consciousness where it thudded like a dull, aching pain. But the moment he positioned himself over Erik, looking deep into the eyes of the one he loved, it came flooding back like a raging tide of red-hot desire.

Erik welcomed him into his body as if he had always belonged there, as if Erik was made for him and for him alone, wrapping those amazing long legs round his hips as Marco sank deep into the most wonderful, warm, velvety bliss imaginable. Erik felt perfect around him, hugging him tightly as Marco moved in and out of him as slowly and as gently as he could, trying to prolong this for as long as humanly possible.

He wasn’t sure if this would be enough for Erik so he murmured softly, ‘Erik … can you … do you …?’ But Erik just shushed him, arching his back and shifting his hips so that Marco was rubbing against him at exactly the points he needed, inside and out. Marco buried his face against Erik’s shoulder, worrying a damp, red mark into the skin, sucking and biting at him as he rode the waves of his climax, his ecstasy enhanced by the feeling of Erik clamping and clenching round him, spurting wet against his abdomen.

They lay close together afterwards, satiated and blissed out, limbs and bodies entangled, stroking damp skin and muttering endearments.

Erik had to ask eventually, his face buried in Marco’s neck, ‘Was I … was I any good?’

Marco had to chuckle. ‘Oh Erik. You were perfect … wonderful. Everything I could ever have wanted. And I had my own issues with performance anxiety as well. It’s not every day that you get to make love to the man rumoured to be the best lover in the kingdom.’

Now it was Erik who had to laugh. ‘It was perfect, Marco. You made love to me, you loved me. Nobody has ever done that before.’

Marco snuggled him closer. ‘And that's all that matters. It will always be perfect because it is you and me together and we love each other. It will be perfect when we are too tired to make love properly. It will be perfect when we have had too much wine to drink. It will still be perfect when we are old and grey. All because we love each other.’ He kissed Erik softly as he finished speaking, the smile lighting up Erik’s face bringing joy to his heart.

***

They reached the gates of the capital city the following afternoon, reining in their horses for a moment, gathering their thoughts.

‘Nervous?’ asked Marco.

‘Yes,’ was Erik’s honest reply, ‘not of what we have to do, but of something going wrong. Of us not being able to be together.’

‘I will never let that happen, Erik. Never.’ And he urged Shadow into a trot, riding towards the city.

Once inside the gates, he helped Erik dismount, calling for a groom to take care of their horses. And then he took a firm hold of Erik’s hand, squeezing it in encouragement, before striding purposefully to the hall of business of Erik’s Master.

Marco had no trouble gaining admission, although the guards raised their eyebrows at the sight of Erik with him. He announced himself to the Doorkeeper, explaining his business. They waited impatiently for a moment before the Doorkeeper returned, confirming that Erik’s Master could receive them now.

Marco hesitated, but Erik saved him from embarrassment yet again. ‘It’s alright, I know how the formal transfer functions. It’s the mirror image of my initial contract of bonding. I need to be wearing the official clothing of my bonded profession. And that means ... well for me that means that I need to be naked. I’m not ashamed. And I am not afraid, not with you by my side.’

Erik had undressed while he was speaking and he stood there tall and proud, holding out his hand for Marco to take. They walked into the Hall with their heads held high. All eyes were on Erik and Marco could sense that his lover’s cheeks were flushing pink, but he didn’t falter, not even for a second.

They reached the dais where Erik’s Master was sitting after what felt like the longest two minutes of Marco’s life. Erik made to kneel by Marco’s side, but Marco stopped him first, taking his face in his hands. ‘Do you trust me, Erik? Will you do whatever I ask without question?’ Erik’s eyes were full of questions and even a hint of doubt, but he nodded, before sinking gracefully to his knees.

Marco stroked his hair comfortingly and a touch possessively as he turned to face Erik’s soon-to-be-former Master. He was greeted warmly. ‘Marco! You have been away from us for far too long. Your father was becoming anxious. I hope that your hunt was successful.’ Marco nodded. ‘And I see that you have brought our Erik back to us.’

‘I have, my lord Jürgen, but alas only for a brief while. Erik has privileged me with the gift of his heart. You know the law well, my lord. There is only one way for a bondsman to be free before the years of his service are completed and that is for him to become the bondsman of the heart of another freeman. And I would dearly like to make my beloved Erik my Heartsbondsman.’

Erik gasped on his knees beside Marco, he hadn’t expected this, but Master Jürgen just smiled. ‘I see. I’ll confess that I am loathe to lose his services and the gold he brings in. But if he has given his heart to you, who am I to stand in the way of true love? And I couldn’t have found a better life companion for our Erik myself. I always hoped that he would find his happiness after his service was ended. It just appears that he was a little impatient. Shall we call for a lawyer? I am sure that I can find one in my employ who is qualified to carry out the formalities.’

‘Um … well … ’ stuttered  Marco, ‘that is very kind of you, my lord, but I really should ask Erik first. I have kind of sprung this on him as a surprise.’

‘Of course. Take your time.’

Marco sank to his knees in front of Erik, who looked at him incredulously. ‘What do you say, Erik? Are you willing to exchange your bondage to your profession, to your Master, to be bonded to my heart for all time? To be my life companion?’

Erik’s eyes were shining as he answered. ‘Of course, nothing would make me happier. But can we? Should we? I mean you are the only son of a wealthy merchant. Are you not meant to marry? Have an heir?’

Marco smiled at him. ‘As you may have noticed, I am well versed in the law. A side effect of my upbringing and chosen profession. If I take you as my Heartsbondsman, then we can adopt a child and legitimate them as my heir. Just think Erik, we could adopt an orphan, several orphans even, and give them a future they could never have dreamed of, a life full of love and opportunity.’

He felt Erik throw himself into his arms, clinging on tightly, sobbing the word ‘yes’ into his neck over and over again.

‘I think we can take that as Erik’s consent,’ smiled Master Jürgen, beckoning over the lawyer.

The formalities took place there and then as there was no need to wait, the happy couple kneeling on the floor of the Master’s Hall. The words were simple but rich in meaning.

‘Do you, Erik, contract to remain faithful and true to Marco, your hearts bonded together for as long as you both shall live?’

Erik’s loud and clear ‘I do’ were the most precious words that Marco had ever heard. And then he was asked the same question, answering ‘I do’ without hesitating for a second.

As soon as the formalities were complete and the paperwork was signed, Marco thanked Master Jürgen and made his farewells, before sweeping Erik up in his arms, wrapping him in his cloak and striding across the Hall with his life companion, the bondsman of his heart, in his arms. The doors swung open for them and Marco carried Erik to their home to begin their new life together. A groom followed behind them leading Moonlight and Shadow, both of whom looked extremely pleased with how everything had worked out. Yes, horses really can smile!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is set in an undefined quasi-medieval fantasy kingdom, one that - like many fantasy settings - borrows heavily from historical models.
> 
> Marco's professional background is set in a world of apprentices and guilds, where you had to serve an apprenticeship to be able to work in many occupations and become a member of the guild. Yes, Marco is a member of the Guild of Bounty Hunters!
> 
> Erik's situation is modelled on the idea of indentured service, which was how many of the early settlers arrived in the North American colonies. They were given free passage, board and lodging, sometimes wages in return for agreeing to work for a number of years, typically four to seven years, after which they were free.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The biggest adventure you can take is to live your dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664151) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama)
  * [Five Years On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673145) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama)
  * [The Prince And The Courtesan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990590) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)




End file.
